


Back To Neverland

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Captain Beauty, Child Abandonment, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Mama!Belle, Mama's boy, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Pan - Freeform, bad memories, daddy's boy, little!Baelfire, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Little Baelfire insists on watching Peter Pan with Killian and Belle. It soon proves to be a mistake when he sees his daddy as a villain and reminds him of his own terrible times in Neverland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt sent in by Ronnie_R, who's amazing and always reviews and leaves kudos on my stories!

“Okay, family movie night!” Killian announced while Belle cleared the table. Bae grinned widely and threw his arms around his father.

“Yay!”

The pirate chuckled and hugged his son tighter. “Someone’s happy.”

“Popcorn? Candy?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Not too much,” Belle added, ignoring her son’s pout. “You’re not going to be up all night.”

“Mama is no fun,” Killian stage whispered, causing Bae to nod in agreement.

“Hey, I am tons of fun,” the woman protested. “I’m just not a pushover like Daddy.”

“I am not a pushover.” That was a total lie. Bae had Killian wrapped around his finger so tightly. Anything his baby wanted, he got. In the pirate’s mind, it was to make up for his crappy childhood. He had the right to a great second one. “Come on, bubba. Let’s go pick out a movie.”

 

Baelfire dragged his father into the living room and they began to scan the movie list. Belle had managed to download practically every children’s movie known to man onto the T.V. While scrolling, he came across one titled “Peter Pan”. Out of his little state, he’d know better than to put it on. But there were some things his little mind would forget about. Killian eyed it suspiciously. Emma had warned him that the film was not anywhere close to being true to the real story.

 

“Daddy, this one,” Bae announced.

“I don’t know Bae, I’m not sure if this is a good idea,” Killian tried to explain, gently.

“But Daddy, look!” He pointed to the movie poster, which included a pirate. Killian assumed it was him and wrinkled his nose. He had a terrible perm and was wearing an atrocious outfit. The only reason that he could tell it was him, was with the hook. “It’s you!”

The raven-haired man cringed at the comparison. “Yes, but again, I’m not sure if we should watch it. Maybe we could watch Beauty and the Beast? Or Nemo? You love Nemo.” That’s when the pout fell across Bae’s lips and his brown eyes grew wide. Killian attempted to stay strong, but he couldn’t help it. Saying no to Baelfire was exceptionally hard. “Alright, alright. We can watch it.”

Bae smiled. “Thank you, Daddy!” He gave his cheek a very wet kiss, which made Killian laugh.

“You are quite welcome, sweetheart.”

 

Belle walked in not long later holding a bowl of popcorn, another with M&Ms along with coffee for her and her husband, hot chocolate for her son. She distributed the snacks and drinks before settling on the other side of Baelfire. She cocked an eyebrow at the movie choice, but didn’t press. She hadn’t seen it either, so she wasn’t quite sure what to expect.

 

The beginning was innocent enough. Bae was happy to see Wendy, John and Michael. He did get a little grumpy at Mr. Darling’s portrayal. He remembered him as being a little rough around the edges, but he could be very sweet. When Peter arrived, it seemed to do something in Bae, like something else clicked. He was starting to remember the shadow coming for Michael and what happened after. He cuddled closer into Kilian while he popped M&Ms into his mouth.

 

“Daddy?” Bae’s voice came out confused as Hook came on the scene. He was not being very nice to Peter.

Killian rubbed small circles on his back. “Wanna turn it off?”

“Nuh uh.”

Belle shared a look with her husband, unsure of what to do.

 

The first fight scene made Bae feel very uncomfortable. He didn’t like it. Peter wasn’t a good guy. He was someone who had kidnapped not only him but his son. Neverland was filled with nothing but bad things, not the good. The only thing that Killian found slightly humorous was the fact that the “crocodile” was actually a crocodile rather than a person.

 

Hook’s character was downright evil in the film. Killian had once been a villain, but that wasn’t the side of him that he wanted Bae to see. Not to mention, he had changed greatly.

 

“Daddy not nice,” Bae whispered.

“I know, but you need to remember it’s just a movie,” he told him, his voice gentle. “Daddy is a good guy, right?” Bae nodded. “And Daddy wouldn’t do anything like that ever.”

“Peter good?”

“In the movie, yes. In real life, no. But he’s gone now,” Belle explained.

 

When Hook and Peter had the final fight, Bae buried his head in Killian’s side, clinging to him tightly. He hated this, he hated this movie so much. Why was Peter being so mean to his daddy? He just didn’t understand. Killian didn’t even care about the inaccuracies, he was used to them being in the movies. What he did care about, was how upset it was making his son.

 

Finally, the film ended. While most children would be sad that Wendy and Peter were separated, it filled Bae with joy.

 

“Wendy safe,” he breathed, feeling content.

His mother nodded, giving him a small smile. “That’s right, Wendy and her brothers are very safe.” Belle had an inkling that her son would be calling the Darlings to check on them come morning, just to be on the safe side. “Okay Pumpkin, I think it’s time for bed.”

Bae didn’t even put up a fight. He clung to his father, who carried him upstairs and assisted him in changing into his Finding Nemo pajamas. “Wanna sleep in Daddy and Mama’s bed?” Killian asked.

“Nuh uh, I sleepy here.”

Killian tucked him into bed, sliding his pacifier in and kissing his curls. “Sweet dreams my sweet boy, Daddy loves you.”

* * *

The pirate would be awoken hours later by cries coming through the baby monitor. He hopped out of bed and ran down the hall to Bae’s room. His son was sitting up in bed, crying and screaming, his pacifier discarded nearby.

 

“Shhh, Bae.” Killian sat on the bed, pulling him close. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“Shadow! Shadow room!”

Killian was kicking himself, he never should’ve given in to watch the movie. “Shhh, Bae. There’s no shadow in here.”

“Take me away! Neverland!” Bae sobbed, his whole body shaking. “Daddy mean!”

“Sweetheart,” Killian hoisted the boy onto his lap and slowly rocked him, “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Daddy’s here, Daddy’s not mean like he was in the movie. He won’t hurt you, he won’t let you go. There’s no shadow either.”

“Yes, there is!” Bae wailed. Killian tried to set him down, only to get clung to tighter.

“Baby, Daddy can prove there’s no shadow but first you have to let me put you down. I promise I’ll come back.” But his son refused. Killian sighed, standing up, holding his son on his hip. He switched on the lamp, throwing open the closet. “No shadow.” He checked under the bed. “None there either.” He went through every drawer and even brought him by the window. “See, no shadow.” Bae nuzzled his cheek against his father’s. “Come on, you’ll sleep in Mama and Daddy’s bed.”

 

Killian grabbed his baby blanket and plush nemo, putting his pacifier back in. He made sure to rub his back and whisper soothing words into his ear as he carried him down the hall, laying him in the middle. Belle was sitting up in bed, looking concerned. She had heard the whole conversation over the monitor.

 

“Don’t worry, Mama’s here, Daddy’s here too. No one can hurt you now,” she whispered. Bae sniffled, grabbing hold of her shirt. She laid down so she could rub his stomach. “You’re safe, sweetheart.”

Killian sang a soft lullaby until he drifted off to sleep. The pirate let out a sigh, tipping his head back.  “This is all my fault.”

“Oh Killian, no it’s not…”

“I didn’t think it was a good idea to watch the movie, but I let him cute me into it. If I had just insisted…” Belle cut him off with a kiss.

“Baby, you are an amazing father. You love Bae so much and yes, you do overindulge at times, but that doesn’t make you bad. None of us could’ve predicted how this would end. He’ll be okay.”

“And if he isn’t?”

“He has us. We’ll work him through all of this.” She cradled his face in her hands and gave him a smile. “And you know how much he loves his daddy.”

 

Killian pecked her lips, savoring her comfort. He slowly laid back down and pulled Bae closer to him. The pirate rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

“I love you, my baby boy,” Killian whispered. “So, so much.”

 

Belle smiled at her boys, feeling nothing but complete happiness and pride. She gave Killian one last kiss before doing the same with Bae, drifting off to sleep.

 

Come morning, Peter Pan was deleted from the download list, along with the sequel that Belle had discovered. Never again would her baby boy be scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Always accepting prompts for this verse or the families on OUAT in general.


End file.
